Keelah Se'lai
by Jasynne
Summary: Jasynne'Con Nar Nel a Quarian who has been caught in his fathers dark shadow which leads him to push for his pilgramage; the coming of age for quarians. With the growing pressure of a whole fleets eyes watching him will he be able to make it out with his head. will his fathers dark past catch up to him? Mainly OCs with some familiar faces. hint I'll give you two now. m/m smut
1. Keelah Se'lai

**Intro**

**Most of the characters are OCs but I try to pack them with as much charisma as the characters from the video game (Impossible!). The plot is almost word for word in the story as in the game but bear with it if something seems a bit out of place. I wrote this story and I know where its heading... for the most part. Please comment and review both good reviews and positive criticism is welcome. (updated version of intro here; swemanD47 helped point something out thank you!)**

* * *

Zeekeal'Con Vas Nel stood before the admiralty board, fifty other quarians, but most importantly to him; his son. He glanced back at his son who wouldn't look him in the mask. Jasynne'Con Nar Nel thought highly of his father before this whole mess started. His father was the captain of the Nel, a medical ship that was about to make history with a new antibiotic that would allow for a longer period of time where the body would be able to be out of its suit and with further research be able to allow for flawless suit link. This was garnering a lot of attention for obvious reasons when all of a sudden all of the research went missing.

Eventually they were found among reports that had been sent to a batarian pirate group. Zeekeal was stripped of his position immediately and a two month long investigation proceeded where twenty other quarian scientists where exiled for what they did. Jasynne felt the heavy hand of the quarian admiralty board come down on him when he was put under ship arrest for a month. They found nothing that connected him and eventually let him go.

It was finally sentencing day, being one of the largest cases on the quarian fleet in several years many wanted to attend but only high ranking members of the main ship and the Nel where allowed in the room. As well as family, but Jasynne was the only family Zeekeal had left.

Valle; Jasynne's childhood friend rested her hand on his knee. "If you want to leave we can" she said as she tried to make eye contact with him. "I can't believe how hard this must be on you." Jasynne avoided her glances knowing he'd get angry at himself later for that.

"I want to know one thing, and one thing only. Tell me if he gets exiled or not." Jasynne left his seat in a hurry bumping past Valle who got up with him and followed him to where the guards stood armed at the door. Zeekeal turned when everyone else did as the doors closed shut with Jasynne and Valle on the other side.

"Jasynne! Don't go son. I had to do this for your safety..." He was abruptly cut off by a rifle butt extending into his stomach. The group was in uproar as some shouted for him to be executed where he stood. The council quickly regained control of the trial and started where they left off.

Outside of the room down a corridor Valle grabbed Jasynne's wrist and whipped him around, "What the hell was that? That's your father in there!"

"My father!" Jasynne laughed in a cynical way "That's ironic to say because he lost that title when he betrayed our fleet."

"Did you even listen to his side of the story? Maybe he was right? Batarians are known for their brutality" Valle was trying to keep her cool but Jasynne knew how bad she was at it and wanted to push her buttons to make her angry. He didn't know why but he did.

"He was a strong enough man with a strong enough military to back him up even after what happened with the reapers 30 years ago. You wouldn't know what that's like though would you? Your father was geth sympathizer crap." Jasynne knew at that moment he couldn't go back. Valle went from compassion to anger in no time and was throwing fists at Jasynne.

"Never talk about my father you Bosh'tet! You have no idea what he did!" She slammed her fists into Jasynne's stomach which sent him to the floor. She stormed off past him cursing under her breath. "Good luck on your pilgrimage"

After a couple moments of silence Jasynne caught his breath, got up, and brushed off the last encounter. He would deal with the repercussions as soon as he could, tonight though he needed to talk with the pilgrimage organizer and pack his stuff for his well awaited journey. He was hoping he could still go to the Citadel but he'd have to make sure with Ezzi'Yole the one who has been helping him for the past year to plan.

He briskly walked into the organizers office to ask the secretary if he was there. The secretary saw Jasynne and quickly darted into the back office. Being confused Jasynne shrugged it off as secretarial duties and sat in one of the chairs. He saw a issue of the latest tech datapad and laughed. His father always wanted him to get into tech but he could never get the hang of it. There was to much to learn and remember, Jasynne knew the basics and that was enough. He felt remorse as he thought of the countless credits his father spent on tech equipment for him.

He recalled when his father brought him the infiltrating system for his pilgrimage. He had wrapped up the omni-tool software for his son and gave it to him a day before he was picked up for treason. Jasynne grabbed at his stomach as the pain came back from the punches he had received not but ten minutes ago. No he thought reading his vitals it wasn't that. The punch did nothing to him, he just felt an all around emptiness. He tried to block it out by slapping at his mask but the feeling wouldn't go away.

In a moment a taller quarian walks in with the secretary who follows behind until she parts and sits at her desk. "Please don't break your mask until you get your antibiotic shots for your pilgrimage." He laughed and looked at his secretary for some backup. She looked up from her computer and then quickly looked back down with no compassion. "Er anyway good to see you, but shouldn't you be at your fathers..." Jasynne brushed past Ezzi and right into his office.

"Look I just need to know you got me the citadel?" Ezzi rushed into the room looking slightly panicked as he went through his omni-tool looking for different files.

"Look I gotta be honest with you Jasynne, now that your father is not a captain anymore I just couldn't pull it" Ezzi sat down slowly gesturing for Jasynne to join him in the process of sitting. Jasynne felt the emptiness return but this time it was accompanied by rage. His father was the cause of all this. No, the traitor was the cause of this. Jasynne clenched his eyes shut pushing the anger down as he tried to speak but nothing came out. After a long pause Ezzi slowly started as he wrung his hands quite quickly. "I found one place that you could go but it isn't exactly the Citadel. Although you'd have to leave tonight, and as your friend I don't suggest it."

"Set it up I will be back here in an hour with my stuff." Jasynne said sharply.

"What about saying goodbye and getting gifts, weapons, money?" Ezzi pulled up the location on his omni-tool to show Jasynne but he was already out the door.


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter two is up, and were introduced to some more characters. I really enjoy doing this and hope you enjoy reading it. Chapter three up real soon.**

* * *

Jasynne sat in the medical office for a couple minutes before the doctor came in doing fancy finger work with his omni-tool. "Well your vitals seem fine and you took extraordinarily well to the antibiotics and the immunity boost implants we gave you. So we are going to sign your status as ready to deploy on your pilgrimage" The doctor smiled and gave Jasynne a pack of antibiotics and other various supplements.

"Wait doc, these are stronger then the ones I should be taking right?" Jasynne eyed the older quarian skeptically.

"Yes because of where your going you see. Its not exactly the cleanest colony." The doctor mumbled as he continued to fiddle with his omni-tool. "Look I am very busy I have two other patients waiting."

Jasynne left the clinic area of the Nel and headed for his house. It wasn't very far from the clinic but he had never felt more gawked at by his own people as they walked the corridors. Finally Jasynne opened the door to his fathers home and headed right for his bedroom. He had his tech, and a few other personal items that he had room for in the small cramped area that was childhood. He also noticed a box and a card on his bed before he left with what little he had. He shoved it into his satchel and left for the docking bay. He had little time to get to the docking bay before the ship would leave so he took a couple of shortcuts to get there quicker.

When he arrived he saw a volus waiting by two quarians. "Hey is this the ship that's supposed to take people to a..." He thought for a moment but realized he hadn't figured out the name of the city he was going to.

"Yes this is the shuttle to Omega. You three are brave souls for going there you know." The volus laughed and turned to board his ship. "Once your Pilgrimage adviser gets here come board the ship and we'll take off. Omega! Ha lucky bastards."

The male quarian in the blue and white suit looked over at his female counterpart, "You sure this was a good idea Shea?" He did a nervous little dance as she sized up Jasynne.

"Whats your name?" Shea ordered as she ignored her comrade.

"Jasynne'Con Nar Nel. Sure your friend is going to be ok?"

"Yes he just excites very easily, don't mind him. The names Shea'Tar Nar Reemus. I can't believe its you though, your the son of Zeekeal'Con Vas Nel!" She laughs and pats her friend on the back which only frightens him more

"Yeah can we not mention my families dirty laundry?" Jasynne felt stupid as he realized he probably could have avoided this by giving her a fake name. But at the same time he may want to keep in contact with her if this place is as bad as they say it is. Jasynne really appreciated her jet black suit with yellow and gray accents that perfectly curved around her figure. He thought to himself 'this is what an attractive female quarian looks like, or at least I think.' "And your friend does he have a name?" Jasynne was trying to make up for the awkward amount of time he was staring at Shea.

"His names Peetar'Bon Nar Reemus." Peetar looked annoyed that he didn't get to answer as Ezzi strolled up handing each of them their designated credit chips, housing info, and various datapads on Omega. "You picked a real gem."

The two quarians said their final goodbyes to their family members as Jasynne said goodbye to Ezzi.

"Do you want to know what happened to your dad? The trial just finished a couple minutes ago." Ezzi asked as Jasynne walked into the ship.

"No I'm waiting for a friend to tell me." Jasynne immediately felt sorry for what he had said to Valle. He pushed it out of his mind and waved to Ezzi. "Hope to see you soon."

As the others boarded Jasynne thought Omega could be his new home.


	3. Welcoming Committee

**I revised this whole chapter because it seemed so messy before and I just really hope it is clear in what it should convey now. I need sleep now because I have been writing and revising and planning almost all day so I am one tired Bosh'tet. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Jasynne sat staring out of the window of the small transport ship as it made its final maneuver to dock into Omega. Jasynne didn't realize that he would be staying in a huge asteroid. 'What's in this?' he thought as he tossed around the box that he found lying on his bed.

"Were staying in an asteroid? A large ass asteroid." Peetar screamed into Shea's mask. "I should have listened to my mother when she told me you were bad news." Peetar began to hyperventilate as he clawed for the door of the ship.

"Can someone calm him down back there before he opens that cargo door and sends us all into the Omega asteroid field" The volus asked in a irritated voice. Shea grabbed Peetar's shoulder to get his attention then clocked him in the face. His shoulders immediately sank and his head lolled back and forth with the ships swift dodges.

Jasynne looked on horrified as Shea reassured him he was only knocked out for our own safety. Which for whatever reason made him break out in laughter. He couldn't believe he was laughing again, this time it was real laughter and not just laughter to hurt someone or be cynical. He liked having a moment where things didn't seem so bleak, especially after reading the datapads on Omega. He didn't realize he was being sent to such a hole in the wall. Apparently they had no law enforcement there. Only gangs and vigilantes that took it into their own hands. As terrifying as it was he also saw some chance for adventure. He figured it was better time than any to try and establish a connection with Shea.

"Hey what district is your apartment located in? I am in the Gozu district next to the market place." Jasynne asked handing over his housing address info.

Shea grabbed it and compared hers with it. "Looks like my address is right next to yours. Why you looking to hookup?"

"Eh. Gods no I just thought we could have each others back." Jasynne stumbled around his words as he was blushing under the suit.

"Why the 'gods no?' Am I that bad." She chuckled back.

"I just thought you were with Peetar." Jasynne was smart enough to tell when someone was messing with him but he still felt embarrassed around her.

"Relax I was joking, and no Peetar has always needed help and I have been there since he needed it. He's not exactly good at dealing with tough situations." She looks at Peetar and places a hand on his bobbing head.

"Taking him to a place like a Omega isn't exactly a nice gesture then. I mean to be honest I have only seen the four council races in person, and well the rest I've seen through vids and pictures." Jasynne could now recall meeting at different times a salarian, human, turian, and asari ambassador. Always masked though on the quarians ship.

"What about me?" The volus asked as he landed the ship in one of the docking bays. Jasynne looked at Shea who was now staring at Peetar, she quickly looked busy trying to grab her bag when she noticed Jasynne looking. "Looks like were here in beautiful Omega!" The volus explained as he hobbled over to the door to see them off.

Shea shook Peetar awake who didn't seem to be to happy when he awoke with her in his face. Peetar stood up awkwardly and grabbed his bag and datapads. "I am not sure if I am ready maybe I can go back."

"Peetar'Bon you know you can't and besides living in a crime ridden asteroid sounds fun." Jasynne didn't think she sounded very convincing. Quickly though they were off the ship and thanking the volus who never gave his name.

The docking bay they were dropped off in was filled with batarians and vorcha who were surrounding small oil drums that had fires blazing in them. Peetar stayed between Jasynne and Shea as they walked through the corridor. They were being starred at by darting eyes as they held there bags close to themselves. When they finally arrived at the door that led to the city they were relieved thinking it'd get better.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Jasynne said as he heard a loud thumping coming from the other side of the wall. He looked at Shea who began laughing and opened the door to reveal a large building guarded by two Krogan bouncers. "A night club?"

"Yeah nothing more, just relax." She kept laughing as they followed their omni-tool maps to the close by market area. "Looks like were going to need some protection." Shea said implying more than the root meaning.

"Like guns Shea? Are you crazy, do you even know how to use one." Peetar questioned.

"Yes my daddy was an admiral if you remember, and its obvious we'll need something in case one of these freaks gets wise. We are carrying our banks in our omni-tools may I remind you" Shea says matter-of-factually. "Now just relax boys I'll hold your hands through this"

Two vorcha and a batarian over hearing the conversation laugh and look on while the three quarians enter the small market space. Jasynne studies the room noticing an elcor shopkeeper and two volus store owners selling to some mean looking vorcha. He notices a small group consisting of a tall male turian, a slightly shorter female turian and an asari. 'They look heavily armored compared to a lot of the other people, maybe their a gang?' thought Jasynne. He was about to bring it up to Shea or Peetar but he looked around and couldn't find either of them. He got worried and started to wander darting his eyes back and forth until he came to a staircase leading to the lower floor of the market. He saw Shea and Peetar who where now waving him down to a hanar who was manning a shop.

"Hello quarians how may I be of service to you." The hanar lazily said.

Shea held up a hand "I got this guys, do you have any special supplies we could take a look at?"

"Special supplies? I have Fornax XXXtra if you are interested. Just purchase it at the kiosk to my left." The hanar said blankly.

"No, forget what my friend said do you have weapons? I see that every one else on this crap hole has weapons at their hip, your bound to have them." Jasynne explodes and storms up to the counter.

"Of course check the kiosk to my right, but I do have to ask you to refrain from yelling or I'll call my security mech on you." The hanar pointed to a still white and black mechanical canine.

"That's uh... fine. Thank you." Jasynne looks back at the other two quarians and shrugs, "lets get some protection then?"

"You got a pistol and a omni-blade attachment. What are you going to do with that? You need something with a bit more power like this Mattock." Shea laughed as she patted the assault rifle on her back. They were nearing a corner when Peetar dropped his smg on the ground causing it to fire. They jumped and Shea Smacked him for it. "I told you not to get that cheap piece of crap smg. Save your thermal clips."

"Relax it was an accident, I'm sure I will get the hang of it." Peetar'Bon mumbled as he grabbed the gun and looked down at his omni-tool. "Looks like were close now just around this corner and down the corridor. Thank gods I don't think I could take another minute of walking around this..."

In an instance Jasynne witnessed a carefully planned bullet stream shoot through Peetar's shields into his mask. He feel to his knees and dropped his smg. Jasynne saw the desperation in Shea's body as she darted towards his lifeless corpse. She screamed in confusion as Jasynne yanked her into cover under a half wall that separated two courtyards. She was shaking in his arms trying to fight him to stand up and run over to Peetar as the bullets buzzed over their heads.

"Stop it, your shields won't take the barrage." Jasynne found himself shaking as much as Shea. He had training with a gun from his father but he never shot anything. "Do you think you can do something for me?" she stopped only to flinch as more bullets flew over their heads, but she nodded. ""Good I am going to leave for a..." She grabbed his arms and shook him.

"No you''ll die just like Peetar you can't. Please, don't leave." She was sobbing now as Jasynne quickly fiddled with her omni-tool.

"I'll be fine. You know how your omni-tool can send electronic charges? Just use the same control pattern and aim it at one of the vorcha. Fire at the batarian with your rifle but not until you hear me say so." Jasynne slammed a couple things into his omni-tool and disappeared leaving Shea behind the divider. He was using the cloaking system his father got him. He quickly ran up along the dividing wall next to one of the vorcha and ripped him over it extending the omni-blade at the same time he yelled for Shea.

The batarian and the other vorcha where focusing on their partner that disappeared behind the wall when Shea ran out of cover screaming and slamming her fist into the omni-tool sending out an electrical current that shocked the vorcha to the floor and she unloaded a clip into the batarian who had shot Peetar.

"You Bosh'tet!" she screamed as she jumped on the batarian corpse pounding her fists into his head. Jasynne quickly emerged from the divider covered in blood, to pull Shea off the batarian.

"You did it Shea." She embraced him sobbing until he went stiff in her arms.

She fell to the floor with him as she saw the large tear in his Suit.


	4. Bound

**Cue Weird title name**

**I think this was the chapter that took the longest cause it was so difficult to figure out how I would make the whole interaction less awkward but I think it was inevitable. Capture scenes are hard, but I think I somewhat transitioned into nice dialogue. Turns out it was almost as big as the third chapter.**

* * *

Everything was blurry and out of focus. Miscellaneous items in the room would sway in and out of vision as his head bobbed around. He noticed two people walking around him making remarks as he extended his left arm to get the attention of one of the blurry figures a wave of pain crashed over Jasynne's side. His arm hit the side of the bed as it fell a scream of agony ripped through the small room.

"He's conscious again Eliza. What do you need me to do?" A turian stood above the slightly smaller quarian wringing his hands trying to figure out how to work around the suit. "I am not sure if he is bleeding anymore?" An asari came into view on Jasynne's left side as he rolled his head around in confusion. She was holding a large needle, scalpel, and a small amount of medigel.

"Roll him over on his side quickly, I need to get at that tear the vorcha made. Is Gat done getting the plate from the other male quarian the thugs killed? We will need it in just a moment when I open him up." Jasynne's was slowly drifting off until he heard the asari. He immediately started thrashing around hoping by some small miracle he could escape these psycho's trying to open him up. "Restrain him Taurus!" The asari looked down at Jasynne as he stared in restrained horror. "Calm down you're going to make it worse. I need to remove your left suit plate."

In a swift jab to the turian's nose and mandibles Jasynne was off the bed heading for the door when a female turian walked carrying a chunk of metal. "No you don't." The female turian said as she headbutted the quarian.

"Gat did you have to headbutt him?" The male turian said through his bloody nose.

Hours later the quarian jolts upwards in the bed as a pounding noise is made in the distance. He looks to the turian who is now relaxed on a couch close by. Jasynne grabbed his side as he noticed he was now wearing a white side plate that clashed with the black and crimson of his suit. "What did you do to me?" He kept going back to check that it was really there. 'Was this really Peetar's plate' he thought in horror.

The turian quickly stood up trying to be caring but at the same time cautious as he walked towards the damaged quarian. "We decided that it would be better that you live then both of you being dead so we did what we could. Turns out you resisted an infection though. You'll make it, which is good for your sake and the sake of your mate out there in the other room." the turian pointed towards a rust color door at the front of the room.

"My mate what are... the other quarian? No were not mated, I barely know her." Jasynne's eyes darted around as he looked for the other two that were surrounding him before.

"That's alright I just figured... Well I am not sure what a quarian relationship looks like." The turian looked down at his smg that was resting lazily in his hands. He threw it onto the sofa next to him and looked back at the quarian. "You don't seem as hostile as you should be right now?"

"Its cause I'm chained up." Jasynne held up his handcuffed hand as he struggled out a laugh. A tremor of pain lurched around in his side as he coughed. "Your obviously not here to kill me or I'd be dead. So why am I here?" The female turian and the asari briskly walked into the room as jasynnes sentence died out.

"Were here to help I guess." the turian scratched the back of his head as the two others looked on in amazement.

"Idiot! You dropped your weapon." the female turian shoved at the other as he shrugged.

"I didn't think it was required for a chained up quarian" The male turian picked up his smg and holstered it on the side of his armor.

"Are you going to tell me who you are or just argue." Jasynne felt a bit like he was being held captive by a group of pyjaks as he lowered his head still feeling the pain that the numbing hadn't taken away yet.

"Ah yes, I suppose introductions are in order." the asari stepped forward releasing Jasynne's hand from the cuffs. Jasynne rubbed at his hand where it had been cuffed "Can't be very friendly with handcuffs now can we." the female turian laughed at what the asari said causing everyone to avert their attention to her with skeptical eyes.

"It's Gat, and don't get us killed" Jasynne blinked at the turian who had a dead stare locked on him. "It's enough we have to risk our hides to save you from the multiple vorcha that were ready to pick your corpses clean but now Guy wants to let you join us. Just fucking great."

The male turian pushed past Gat who was still staring at the confused and terrified quarian who was still sitting on the bed; now in a more alerted position. "I'm Taurus, the resident biotic baddass. If what you did to that vorcha is any indication of your training I'd be glad to fight with you." Jasynne put his head in his hands trying to figure out what they were all talking about.

The female asari cleared her throat causing the two turians to turn to her, "Don't mind them dear, their just being average turians. Guy the one who organizes us will explain it all when he gets back just take a while to adjust to your surroundings. If you need anything the names Eliza, and I'll be looking after your friend in the other room." the asari quickly removed herself while the female turian stood strong by the door.

"Can I see my friend, the quarian. Her names Shea, I have to make sure she's ok." Jasynne panicked when he realized that she just lost her best friend and may still be terrified. He tried standing and walking to the door but his side was still to numb, and he fell onto the side of the sofa. "Shit!" Taurus stood up in an instance to help Jasynne. He put a hand on his his shoulder and one on his back to support him as he sat him on the couch and fell down next to him.

"Shea will make it, but you need to take it easy or you'll tear your side open again. The medigel works fast but not that fast for such a extensive wound." The turian looked at the quarian as he examined his suit. "What were you doing in that part of town? Your lucky their was only three of them when you got there." Gat Scoffed and left the room mumbling under her breath.

"It was my new neighborhood. I just recently got here on my pilgrimage and I decided to follow the other quarians thinking we could help each other. We were actually heading to our apartment." Jasynne sat fiddling with his thumbs as he talked trying to be as clear and concise as he could be. He wanted to help answer any questions these people had, because it was the least he could do after they saved him.

'Were did our stuff go' Jasynne thought quickly turning to Taurus who had a wide enough shoulder span to take up half of the sofa."Did we have any valuables on us?"

Taurus nodded happily and walked over to a box that was lying on a table. He grabbed it and handed over to Jasynne. "Sorry but the bag was covered in vorcha blood, we figured it was the stuff that mattered anyways." Taurus stood leaning up against the wall as Jasynne looked through the stuff finally finding the box that was left for him in his fathers home. "If Rannoch is the quarians then why don't you move back there, why still do the pilgrimage and go through the trouble of staying on your ships?"

Jasynne answered matter-of-factually as he set the box aside and continued to look through his belongings. "You're right when you say Rannoch is our home again, but for some they don't see it that way." Taurus nodded and sat down again by the quarian who was still invested in his possessions. "It didn't take long for quarians to get sick while they were on Rannoch. So we had to retreat back to our ships and create a cure. Something similar to the genophage in its method of release but in a way that positively effects the immune system of all those affected. It didn't feel right to just build sealed homes on our planet. A lot of the quarians won't return unless they get to walk around without the suits like their ancestors did." Jasynne set the box of his possessions down and placed the small box Valle gave him in his lap as he relaxed on the.

"You seem to know a lot of the specifics?" The turian asked.

"My father was working on it. Lets just say he couldn't help but bring his work home with him."

"It makes sense though, I wouldn't want to return home unless it felt right. Spirits, I wouldn't want to be anywhere unless it felt right." Taurus nodded and stared up at the ceiling resting his head on the back of the sofa. "I'm glad we found you when we did. I hate to repeat myself but..." Taurus rolled his head to look at Jasynne who was now sleeping next to him. He laughed and closed his eyes. 'Hope he sticks around,' Taurus thought as he drifted off.


	5. Alpha and Omega

**Sorry in advance for the beginning it is a bit racy and misleading. But if this is the chapter you want to stop reading at; Don't! (Hint Hint: Smut Ahoy!)**

**So I am actually translating this from Norwegian which is where I lived from ages two to fourteen (Now eighteen) so it may not seem as perfectly fluent as it should but that's because English is secondary for me even though they use it in Norway alot (At least where I lived). I try hard to still put it out in English cause besides people murdering the language I love it. I was actually hoping I could get somebody to help check for errors, and in return I would umm... not sure just yet. We can always figure it out.**

**Enjoy and thank you**

* * *

Jasynne heard a calming chirr behind him as he slowly re positioned on his rocky pillow. He couldn't remember being this comfortable in a long time. A talon slowly caressed its way up Jasynne's chest as he quizzically looked at it. He grabbed the wrist it belonged to and followed the arm up until he reached a grinning Taurus.

"Mornin' hope you slept as good as I did," He brushed his hands past Jasynne's helmet on to his shoulders. "You do remember last night, right?" Taurus pushed Jasynne back onto the sofa so he was positioned on top of him. Jasynne realized the turians armor was removed as the weight of the larger creature leaned onto him. "Or should I remind you?"

"I am not sure I know what you're talking about. I was just sleeping, at least I think." Jasynne stumbled around his words as he could feel the turians body heat up next to his. 'Why can't I object?' he thought as the turian slowly caressed his side and brought his other hand to the quarians mask. "No please don't I need that." Jasynne tried to will himself into throwing the turian off but he was trapped, his will was gone. Taurus's hand brushed past Jasynne's increasing bulge causing him to arch his spine. He took a moment to appreciate the musky smell he gave off as he settled again.

"Let's see what you look like under there." Taurus started removing the latches to release the mask into his hands. Jasynne felt the unfamiliar felling of pressure being removed from his head as the helmet fell away. It became hard to breathe as the turians chest started to rumble in pleasure. Jasynne could feel the fear growing but all he wanted was this creature. He'd never kissed another quarian even with the ability to now remain out of suit longer, and he certainly never kissed a turian but he grabbed Taurus's head and pulled it towards his unmasked face. As they connected Taurus struggled to remove the suit any further until Jasynne stopped him and continued to do it himself. He slipped off his pants followed by pushing Taurus up so he could remove the upper half of the environmental suit. Now almost fully exposed to the turian he barely knew; he quickly grabbed at the turians pants and unlatched them as he began to regain control over his breathing. The turian motioned for him to turn around, which he followed blindly.

Jasynne was so thrilled at what he was doing he didn't even notice he was still torn open from his earlier attack. He dropped to floor shaking in pain, "Taurus, help I need my suit." Jasynne writhed on the floor in pain wishing the turian was next to him for help. "Taurus!" he realized he was alone in the room as his wound bled out.

* * *

Jasynne quickly bolted up grabbing at the mask that was still attached to the rest of his suit. He checked his vitals using his omni-tool and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He turned to see that he was laying nestled up to Taurus. He sputtered some insults as he pounded his fists into his legs and slowly scooted away from the resting turian. 'We only talked... We only talked. But I dreamed about it...'

"You know our Taurus likes fresh meat if that's what your into." Jasynne snapped out of his train of thought as he noticed an older graying man sitting next to Gat. He had a large scar tracing down his forehead into a visor where it disappeared under a flash of blue light. Jasynne stood up and tried to look for his pistol he had. "It's alright mate I won't show him the pictures."

"Delete them, Guy!" Taurus jumped up from where he had been sleeping and in a flash of blue light was holding his smg in the older mans face. Jasynne was stunned by the biotics emanating off Taurus. He had never seen biotics in action but he studied enough to realize that Taurus must be a vanguard of sorts. "We need these quarians if were ever gonna take down Alpha. If you don't remember that's what the Talon's do now. We protect Omega from scum like Alpha! Maybe your still caught in your old ways." The turian holstered his gun and pushed past Gat who was trying to stop him as he walked towards the door. "You don't have to be here for this Jasynne, you can leave after you meet with our contact." Jasynne's attention was averted back to Guy as Gat yelled something his translator couldn't decipher and slapped him.

"Mmmhmm, gotta love those turians. They have some fight left in 'em." Guy rubbed his bloody cheek as he stared at Jasynne. "The names Guy" he jumped from his makeshift seat on the table and extended his hand.

"Should I even be talking to you?" Jasynne limply held out his hand as Guy griped it tightly.

"Nice to meet you to!" He laughed slapping Jasynne's shoulder and leading him to the sofa. "Look I will give you the short story on what I know and was told. You'll then 'decide' whether or not you and that piece of ass out there will stay." He nodded along Jasynne to agree.

"Why should I trust you though?" Jasynne asked as he couldn't help but notice the cloudy look of the eye that was scarred.

"Cause they saved your life, and all that bullshit. Plus this should help." Guy lifted up omni-tool and started a vid that was saved. A batarian is shown and he started to explain that there is a bounty for anyone who brings back Jasynne alive. He goes on to further explain the bounty then finally adds 'To any out there thinking they'll bring back a dead body and get the money. Know that I will personally hunt you, your group, and your family down and then let you watch as I rip them to shreds. You can guess what happens to you, thank you.' The image blurs and fizzes out as Jasynne curled his hands into fists. "Convinced? Its a transmission sent to the thugs you killed. Look's like your wanted."

"Is this because of my father?" The emptiness he had been feeling about his father returned as anger.

"Bingo, kid. Seems you picked the perfect place to have a vacation." Guy replied while grinning. "You need to meet with Aria before you can..."

In a swift movement Jasynne had landed on top of Guy and had his omni-blade at his neck. "You didn't tell Shea about it! Did you? Tell me" Jasynne was shaking as his helmet nearly connected with Guy's head.

"No," he said blankly as he pointed to the door. "Your friends in there waiting for you."

"Don't tell her,"Jasynne said as he got up from Guy's chest. Not a shred of fear crossed Guy's face as Jasynne stood up and ran to the door; ignoring the pain in his left side that was probably caused by all the swift movement. He quickly opened it and let Gat pass him. He ran to embrace Shea, She pushed at him to look at Peetar's side plate that now replaced his own.

"Thank gods at least your ok." She embraced Jasynne again as she started to tremble. "I heard from the perverted older guy that we where targeted by a gang but he wouldn't say anything else."

"All I know," Jasynne felt a hint of remorse but pushed past it, "But we can leave after meeting with Aria."

"No, Jasynne I can't go. I have to kill the bastard who's behind this gang. He needs to pay for Peetar's sake." Shea looked at Jasynne pleading with him as she shook in anger. Jasynne thought it over for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "Thank you." she said solemnly before Gat walked in dressed to kill with a sniper on her back and a pistol at her side.

"I need to speak with Jasynne. Shea there are some shield upgrades you can use, and please pick out a different assault rifle. The mattock you had was jamming to easily." Gat ordered.

"What about Jasynne?" Shea asked as she looked at her friend.

"I did it for him, dear. I may be good with this sniper but I know how to use technology unlike your friend here." Jasynne sighed as he felt that was a familiar insult he got while he was in his classes. "Go, were leaving in thirty minutes with or without you." Shea shook her head in disbelief as she walked into the designated room.

"Thanks by the way." 'I could have used an updated one for combat especially coming to this place.' Jasynne thought as he tried to stare the intimidating turian in the face.

She started to giggle which caught Jasynne off guard. In mere seconds she had her M-29 Incisor fully extended, and pointing towards his chest. "I know your kind. What you did to Guy in there was irrational and plain stupid. If he wanted he would have had you dead in seconds. Luckily Guy doesn't pay attention to shit like that, and still wants you on the team. I'm fine with you being here as long as it doesn't get anyone killed. These people are my family, and Taurus he's my brother. If you want fuck him that's fine, he's already shown enough interest in you. Practically took my head off when I headbutted you."

"No, I don't even know what a turian looks like under the armor," 'lie' he thought to himself. There are plenty of vids. "I don't even like males," 'lie, I don't even know what I like,' he thought as he noticed the smile that was forming on Gat's face. "That weapon is getting awfully close," 'This is not a lie'.

"Sure, but after our mother gave birth to us it didn't take her long to save this crap hole called Omega from the reapers by sparing herself." Jasynne felt the barrel pressed to his chest, and he was still as to not test the angry turian. "Aria T'Loak was the only one who gave two shits about us, so we always had each others backs. If you do anything to hurt him you will have to deal with me and Aria." She quickly put away her rifle and hugged Jasynne. "Prove yourself to us and you can join the family. First you'll need a better pistol. Here I found this M-11 Suppressor, it's accurate, deadly, and quick. With that cloak of yours you'll have no problem taking out some thugs." She patted him on the shoulder all to roughly and headed towards the door laughing, "by the way do you always sleep talk?"


End file.
